With Love From Gwen
by TDandme
Summary: DXC Five years after TDI, Gwen and Courtney are best friends. But when Gwen can't fight her leukemia anymore and is given a week to live, she asks Courtney to deliver letters, personally, to everyone who was on the island with them. Will Courtney be successful with her quest?
1. The Loner

recently started a story but this sotry came to me last night while I was trying to sleep and I actually really like it. It is kind of like the book

or movie My Sister's Keeper but it sort of evolves to it's own story later on. **Please Note: I'm pretending TDA and TDWT never happened **

**so **

**this is 5 years after TDI which was the only season, so the episode where Owen wins is the last episode anyone ever saw**. This

doesn't

sound like it would be a DXC thing but it is, Duncan's just not here yet :). He will be next chapter. **ALSO this is important! Please don't **

**get **

**too angry with me if I got some of the leukemia facts wrong, I looked some up and also I tried to remember from My Sister's **

**Keeper ****but ****that's about all I know so if I was wrong feel free to correct me but please be nice because I do want to learn from my **

**mistakes. **

**Anyway **

**please review!**

**Also! I'm really sorry if this not it written oddly. My words are over lapping each other and I don't know why!**

No one's POV

"Will you do it?" Gwen asked looking hopeful.

The brown haired girl sitting next to her hospital bed looked down.

"Yeah. I'll do it." Courtney sighed, but then smiled at her best friend.

"Good." Gwen laughed. "I mean how could you say no to a dead girl?"

_A week earlier_

Courtney's POV

"Courtney, it will be okay." Gwen tried to calm me down. But it wasn't going to be okay. I had let her down.

"I-I can t-take the test again! Maybe they were wrong! Maybe I'm a m-match!" I stuttered. I was crying and I couldn't help it. I had just been told my best friend would die sometime next week.

"There not wrong Courtney. You're not a match. They don't mess this type of thing up." Gwen said still with a smile. She had a great smile; I always wished she would smile more.

"You c-can't just _d-die."_ I said, this time I cried big time. Everyone in the hospital looked over. I didn't care, all I cared about it that I'd never see Gwen again.

"You knew there was a risk of this happening." Gwen said, acting like I should accept the fact she would be dead in a week.

"Damn, damn leukemia." I whispered, while covering my eyes. Gwen's white blood cells were lowering down and could fight much longer.

"Hey, look at me, I'll be okay. I could fight it any longer. This is not the way to live. Going through chemo, losing my hair, relapsing every time. I'm ready to go." Gwen said. She wanted to die?

"How could you say that? Life is worth living, and your life is no excuse." I said back, but I knew it was killing her. She was weak, barely came to class anymore. The leukemia was shutting down her nervous system. She always had headaches, and told me sometimes she had trouble seeing correctly. Gwen was skin and bones and the chemo made her hair fall out but she was still my beautiful best friend.

"Courtney, you don't get it. I'm 21, I should be having fun or studying for finals or dating but instead I'm stuck here, this isn't life." Gwen told me.

"I need to sit down." I stuttered and walked out of her room and sat in a waiting chair. Gwen and I were 21 years old. She wouldn't get to do so much. She would never get married, never graduate, never get a job, or have kids, she would never come to my wedding, and we would never have game night with our future husbands like we said we always would. I didn't want to leave Gwen alone for too long so I went back in.

"How long have you known?" I said holding back tears.

"What?" She replied.

"How…..how long have you known….when you were going to die?" I repeated.

"About a month or so." She said quietly.

She has known she was going to die for a _month_ and didn't even bother to tell me? I visited her everyday and she didn't tell me?

"Courtney, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you counting down the days. I didn't know how to tell you either." Gwen said looking down.

I didn't have time to be mad at her. She wasn't going to die with me being angry with her. I'd never forgive myself.

"Its fine, I understand." I admitted.

"There's something I wanted you to go for me. It's a big one." She said. She wanted me to do something for her? Why would I say no?

"Go on."

She sighed. "Well, when they told me I have a month to live, I started writing letters. Not just random letters but to certain people. I wrote about fifty letters, some to friends at school, some to my family, and some…" Her voice trailed off.

"And some?"

"Courtney," she pulled a box form under the bed, "I want you to deliver these letters, personally, to everyone who was on Total Drama Island with us."

"What? Why them? That was ages ago!"

"I was always so quiet on the island, I had a lot to say, but I didn't and I still regret that. I had something to say to everyone and that's all in these letters. Please, please, deliver them."

This was asking a lot. I don't know where these guys live! Would if they moved around the country, or out of the country!

"I want you to leave after I die next week. Also the rest of my college fund is yours for gas, train ticket, plane ticket, hotel, food whatever you need to deliver those letters. It's yours."

This was insane! Meet up with people I haven't seen in what five years and say 'Hey Gwen's dead here's a letter from her!'

I wanted to say no. Instead I said, "I'll think about it."

I visited Gwen every day before she died and she asked me every time if I was going to do it but every time I'd say I would think about it. Then one day, I knew I had to respond, so I went to her and we talked and then she of course said what she always does.

"Will you do it?" Gwen asked looking hopeful.

I looked down.

"Yeah. I'll do it." I sighed, but then smiled at her best friend.

"Good." Gwen laughed. "I mean how could you say no to a dead girl?"

I really thought that was more sad then funny but Gwen laughed so I did too. The next day she died, almost as if she planned it.

I looked down at the box in my hands. I opened it. Inside were so many letters to everyone on Total Drama Island. Each of their names each on an envelope. One name stuck out though.

Duncan.

_Might as well start with him._


	2. The Delinquent

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the second chapter of **_**With Love from Gwen! **_**Alright, I first off would like to say I'm sorry because my previous Author's Note got cut off and was placed around very awkwardly. So I am sorry for that, if you were confused! :D Anyways, I am loving how this story is playing out. Just so you know if you're confused, it's okay because Duncan and Courtney give out more info and it will all piece together in the end. I only got one review for my first chapter and to that person You Rock! :3 And the rest of you, shame shame on you! Just kidding :3 But please do review it would make my day! Thanks for reading!**

Courtney's POV

Gwen had gone through the trouble of locating everyone for me so that wasn't a problem. Duncan was fairly close to where I lived, only about two hours away, but as I looked at the list more and more people traveled all over the place. It surprised me that Duncan lived so close, which is why I asked myself 'why wouldn't he have kept in touch with me?'

That always seemed to bother me, even if Duncan was a perverted pig he still seemed like he genuinely liked me and I thought he would try to find me when we were off the show but he didn't contacted me. I didn't know what his reaction would be to seeing me.

I realized I would have to drive all around Canada in my rusty old car. I really hated my car, it was my grandpa's car and he damaged it, then my mom had it and damaged it, and now it's my beat up old car. It was super small and I might have to sleep in it some nights which would be awful. But oh well, I guess, I made a promise to Gwen and I was keeping it.

My car barley made it to Duncan's house. I sighed; I really don't want to do this. I looked at Duncan's house. Fairly small, with a small porch, and no flowers in the front garden, the grass looked like it wasn't cut in two weeks, and the color of the house was disgusting.

I got out of my car and looked the house up and down once more. Then I looked at my watch, 11:30 A.M. on a Saturday, would he be home? I had to knock on the door but I couldn't. I just wanted to know why he never called me, it was making me upset. I actually tried to look really pretty so he would know what he was missing. I wore my long hair down (now long enough to reach the end of my chest) and wore a bright red hand band. I wore a yellowish-white dress with red polka dots and a red belt around under my chest (the dress stopped around my thigh) and under that I wore red leggings and red flats.

I had to knock on the door. I reached the door but couldn't knock! Why can't I just knock! I was a nervous wreck, I was about to turn around and go back to my car and drive away but I couldn't do that, I promised Gwen. I quickly knocked. I bit my lip, and looked down at my shoes. A guy opened the door, and I looked up.

"Hi, can I help you?" Said the man, who wasn't Duncan. I must have had the wrong house! This was embarrassing but I was sort of relieved. The guy was super tall next to me, and had brown eyes, and brown hair, buzz cut.

"Oh uh, Hi!" I quickly said, looking up but then right down again. "I'm uh-looking for a Duncan, but I must have the wrong house, since you aren't um, him, so I'm sor-"

I was cut off. "Duncan? Oh yeah, he's here. Hold on a sec." And the man quickly ran to the back of the house. I just I didn't have the wrong place after all.

I could hear the conversion between Duncan and the man, who I'm assuming is his roommate.

"Duncan dude, there's this girl here for you with bro-"

"Ethan, tell Frankie to go away, we talked about this. If she ever comes over you say I moved to London."

"I know that, this isn't Frankie. It's some girl I've never met."

"Huh?"

"Just answer the door, Duncan."

Duncan groaned and muttered something I couldn't make out. I heard footsteps, oh God, he's walking to the door.

"Look Frankie, I've told you a mill-" Then he looked down to see I wasn't this "Frankie" girl.

I heard Ethan shout, "I told you it isn't Frankie!"

"Shut up, Ethan!" Duncan yelled back.

I felt I should say something. Wait; did he even know who I was? He didn't say my name when he saw me; did he not remember my face? I could tell it was him. He looked the same almost exactly, same hair, same piercings, same eyes. Just different clothes, more college Duncan and less high school Duncan. Even _he_ grew up.

"Hi Duncan." I said looking down. I didn't want to see the look on his face.

"H-hey Courtney. What uh, what are you doing here?" He stuttered. He did remember me!

I had drawn a blank. Why was I here again? I needed to answer fast. How could I forget why I had come all this-

I suddenly remembered. "Gwen. It's Gwen. Something happened. Can we talk outside?" That was close. I just saved myself from looking like a complete idiot.

"Yeah. How about over there?" Duncan said while pointing to two lawn chairs I didn't notice on the front yard. He looked worried, like I had come to tell him someone had died- oh uh, never mind.

We sat down on the lawn chairs in silence. How was I going to say this? I held the box tightly in my hand.

After a while Duncan spoke up, "So what about Gwen?"

"Well," I started. "For the short version, Gwen….has just passed away."

Duncan's face looked surprised. I would be too if I weren't best friends with Gwen. It's almost like when you're in high school and someone in your grade passes away and you're sad but you never really knew them all that well, that's what it was like for Duncan hearing Gwen passing away. Duncan and Gwen never really talked all that much on the island, being on different teams and all, Duncan rooted for Owen in the final but then and so did I, I wish I could have been there for Gwen.

"Wow…that's…..wow….." Was all Duncan could say, he just sat there looking down.

"She…wanted me to give this to you…." I said and handed him the letter. He started to open it and read it right in front of me. He finished in almost an instant.

"Was…..was it just me or does she want you to deliver more letters?" He asked, looking me right in the eye. I never saw Duncan so serious.

"There's one for everyone on TDI." I said, while holding the box. "I have to deliver all of them."

"And you're getting around in that?" He asked while pointing to my car.

Usually, I would jump to defend my possessions but I hated that car so he could say whatever he wanted to about it.

"Yeah. I hate that ugly piece of crap." I said, looking at my car.

He stared at me for a while, then finally said, "Alright, that's all the convincing I need Princess. I've made up my mind."

I looked at him making a confused face. "Made up your mind? About what exactly?

He smirked really big, and stated, "I'm coming with you."

**A/N: Review !**


	3. The BFFFLs

**A/N: Hi readers! First off I'd like to say, I'm deeply sorry for not updating. This was a long chapter for me plus I got writer's block during the middle of it, so it's not my best, but I needed to write something to keep you all interested :3 In this chapter, Duncan and Courtney go to TDI's famous BFFFLs houses. Anyway enjoy and review please!**

"Come with me?" I repeated. Duncan _wanted _to go all around the world to deliver these letters with me? I didn't even want to do it; I was only doing it because this was Gwen's final wish.

"Really? I thought you'd never ask!" Duncan said sarcastically. "Yes, I want to come with you."

"Why would you want to come with?" I yelled. It didn't make much sense to me.

"I don't have anything better to do." He stated while walking back up to the house. "I'll go pack my things."

"Wait, wait, wait! Who said I'm allowing you to come?" I asked. It would be nice to have someone on the trip with me….

"Why wouldn't you let me?"

"Would if I wanting to do this alone?"

"But you don't want to do this alone."

How did he know? "Okay, so maybe I don't, but that doesn't mean you can just come with. Don't you have things to do?"

"Its summer Princess, I didn't find a summer job, and my only friend is Ethan and he will be with his parents most of the summer. It's a good thing you came along."

"My car is too small for two people going all that way." I protested.

"We can take mine." He said.

He ran up to the garage and punched in the code to unlock it. Inside the garage, was a black Ford F150 pickup truck. It was a really nice car.

I wanted to say something clever but all I could say was, "Uh, nice wheels."

"Thanks, they came with the car." Duncan said coolly. Wow, I was stupid.

"So what do you say? Can I come?" He said waiting my reply.

I looked back at my car and sighed, "Okay, Duncan. You can come."

"Sweet! I'll go pack." Duncan said and then ran off in the house.

Duncan didn't take long to pack his things; he put his bags in the truck and then helped me with mine, then put a cover on the back.

"Should I drive my car back to my house?" I asked.

"Nah. Just leave it in my driveway, no use going all the way back." He replied, shaking his head.

I nodded and pulled my car in his driveway while he backed his up.

"Alright then, I just the quest has begun!" Duncan said jokingly. "For Narnia! For Middle Earth! For Hogwarts!"

I rolled my eyes. "You watch way too many movies, Duncan."

"The Force is strong in this one!" Duncan said, using a Yoda like voice. He laughed. I smiled.

We both hopped in the car. The car was very clean. Duncan actually kept something clean. This car with nice, how could he afford it? This run-down house and nice car don't add up.

He stared at me.

"Uh, what?" I said in a confused voice.

"Where are we going?"

I completely forgot I had the directions to the next person's house. I blushed and quickly said, "Oh, uh, Katie and Sadie live an hour away." I handed him the directions.

"Alright, let's go then." He said and drove off.

After a few moments of silence Duncan finally said, "So Princess, what have you done in the past five years?"

"That's a lot of information you're asking for." I replied. "How would you like it if I asked you that?"

Duncan shrugged, like he wouldn't care at all. "I would say I've done nothing, not much to tell you, I go to community college and live with my only friend Ethan, I didn't find a job this summer so I will probably be moving back to my parents house. Oh joy."

"Well, not much either, I guess. I go to the University of Toronto and lived in a dorm the whole time. I used to room with Gwen but I guess I'll need a new roommate. I major in political science and I plan on going to grad school after I graduate."

"You're life is way better than mine Princess."

"You don't know the half of it, Duncan."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Why do you have to be like that?"

"Like what?"

"'Oh my life is so awful, Duncan! You don't understand! Boo freaking hoo.'"

"Excuse me? You don't know me! You don't know _my_ life."I narrowed my eyes at him. "I try so hard to be the best. And _every time_ someone is better than me. My parents divorced after the show and have been making my little brother's life a living Hell. He has to go from house to house, school to school, and I just have to sit back and watch because I have to graduate college. Now I can't even be there for him in the summer because I have to deliver this stupid letters with you! To top the cake off, my best friend just passed away and she was one of the only people in my life that actually made me happy." I said while throwing my arms in the air.

"So that's what's been happening in the last five years, eh?" Duncan said, while keeping his eyes on the road.

I was in complete shock. I just told him things all too personal, things I only told Gwen. I breathed heavily. Now that it was all out, I felt like I had nothing to lose.

I stared at Duncan, but he had his eyes on the road. "Why didn't you call me?"

He looked at me quick but turned back to the road. "We're here." He muttered.

I stepped out of the car and took a look around. Two houses right next door to each other, one was pink and the other was yellow. Katie and Sadie's houses.

"I'll take the yellow house, you take the pink. Take them outside for this." Duncan said while walking to the yellow house.

I walked up to the pink house. I rang the bell. For some reason I wasn't as nervous this time.

_That's because last time it was Duncan's house._

Not true. I was nervous because it was the first house.

Katie opened the door.

"C-Courtney? What are you doing here?" She said.

"Hi Katie. I have some bad news but Duncan and I want to tell you and Sadie together." I said.

"Duncan's here too?"

"He's getting Sadie next door."

"Oh okay." Sadie and said, and walked out the door.

I followed behind her. We sat down on her front lawn. Duncan and Sadie came out only seconds later. Duncan went to the car and handed the box to me.

"I'm sorry to have come so suddenly but um, Gwen wanted me to give these to you guys." I said while handing them the letters. "She died of leukemia yesterday."

"Oh my gosh." Sadie said.

"That's awful." She grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Sadie darted an evil look at me but quickly wiped it away.

"I'm sorry Courtney." Sadie said. "I think we should read these in private."

"We'll come back out after we're done reading, okay?" Katie said.

I gave them both a nod as they ran in each of their houses.

I walked up to Duncan. "Did you see that?"

Duncan was leaning up against his car. "See what?"

"Sadie gave me a nasty look when Katie touched my hand. I swear I saw it."

"I think you're being paranoid."

"I'm not being-"Then the door swung open. It was Sadie.

"You guys, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sadie said.

Sadie led us into her house and sat us down in her living room.

"It's a good thing you guys showed up. I kind of needed to tell someone something. It's personal but you guys are leaving after this so, I'll tell you."

Sadie sighed. "I think I'm in love with Katie."

Duncan's eyes went wide and my mouth flew open.

"Wow." Duncan managed to say.

"I really want to tell her guys. I was wondering if you would help me." Sadie said looking hopeful. I almost wanted to say no, but she looked in love.

"Look, we have our own things to do so-"

I interrupted. "We'll do it."

"You will? Oh yay! Thank you so much you guys!" Sadie said with a grin. "We better get out there, before Katie thinks we ditched her." And Sadie skipped outside.

"What the hell was that?" Duncan said glaring at me.

"I wanted to help her. She looked like she wanted to tell her for a long time." I replied.

"So we're, I'm sorry, YOU'RE going to help Sadie come out o the closet to Katie while also having Sadie admit she's in love with Katie?"

"That's the plan." I said, smirking.

"You are….completely insane."

"I guess I'm a hopeless romantic." I said with a smile. I was starting to sound more like Duncan. I walked out of Sadie's house and met up with Sadie and Katie.

"So are you two leaving then?" Katie said frowning.

"Actually we're stay-" Duncan said but I didn't let him finish.

"Yep! We have more letters to deliver, right Duncan?" I said staring at him.

"Um, yeah. Lots of letters. We'll see you guys later." Duncan said while turning towards the car.

I gave a quick wink to Sadie, letting her know we weren't abandoning her. "Bye guys!" I shouted walking towards the car.

"Bye bye!" Katie and Sadie both said at the same time.

"Now what?" Duncan asked me. "I thought we were helping Sadie."

"Just park in this parking lot." I commanded while pointing towards a school parking lot. "Sadie gave me her number; I just need to call her and ask what the plan was."

After a little while on the phone with Sadie, she told me Katie went out shopping with her mom so we should come back to her house but without the car so Katie wouldn't see we were back.

Duncan and I walked back to Sadie's house, which wasn't a long walk but it felt like it with the awkward silence. Duncan completely ignored my question earlier, the one question I really wanted to ask him.

I was about to ask the question again but instead said, "I didn't know you were such a movie nerd."

"Huh?"

"Earlier, you said mentioned things in Harry Potter, and Star Wars, and a few other movies."

"Oh yeah, Ethan is the one who's all about movies, quotes a bunch of movies every day. I guess he rubbed off on me." He smiled.

Duncan got a lot taller in the last five years, I knew people who look different, but he seemed so tall. Maybe I shrunk.

I checked the time, 6:30 P.M., I guess that leaves out delivering three letters in one day.

"I guess we'll have to find a place to crash tonight." Duncan said, like he was reading my mind.

"Yeah, I guess we could sleep in the car." I mentioned, it would be weird, but we needed to sleep somewhere.

Before Duncan could reply Sadie ran up to us, "Guys! We need to make a plan! I'm like so scared to tell her!" She screamed.

"How about a romantic date in your garden?" I said, Sadie's garden was beautiful, I could see it out the window when I was in her house.

"OMG that is a great idea!" She replied. "I can ask her to hang out tonight and then confess!I'm going to go get ready!"

And Sadie ran in the house.

I smiled. "Great now can we go?" Duncan said sounding annoyed. We could go if we wanted too.

"Nope. I want to see how this turns out."

"Are you serious? Sadie will confess, Katie will be freaked out. The End."

"How could say something like that? It might work."

"This is admitting to your best friend, that not only are you gay, but you're in love with them. Oh yeah, Court, this will end _swimmingly_."

"You never know." I said while walking into Sadie's house.

"Courtney! She's coming over at seven! I only have thirty minutes! What should I wear?" Sadie asked me, like I was her best friend.

"Um, nothing too formal, but nothing like sweats."

"We're going to be outside. And thank you for all your help. Your support is really helping me."

"No problem."

"You know, I have a guest room. If you and Duncan need somewhere to stay, you can sleep here tonight."

It beat sleeping in car.

"Really? That's nice of you, thank you." I replied.

I really didn't know why I was being so nice to Sadie, I really hated her on the island, but I need to learnt o forgive and forget, after all that happened five years ago.

"No problem at all. You know it's funny, I always thought you and Duncan wouldn't last but you guys sure proved me wrong." She said while cleaning up around the house.

"Wha-? No no no! Duncan and I aren't together; he's just helping me deliver the letters." I said quickly.

"Oh, my mistake then. I better get changed."

I nodded and Duncan walked in the house.

"Hey, Sadie said we could stay over here tonight. She has a guest room." I told him. Then I realized what she said. _Guest room._ Guest_ room_ as in one, not two. Before Duncan could say anything I said, "So uh, you can have the guest room, I'll take the couch." I said while looking in the other direction. Usually I would have made him sleep on the couch but in desperate times…

"That's okay, I'll take the couch." He said. This was strangely generous.

"Thanks." I muttered.

Just then Sadie walked down wearing shorts and a tee shirt. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect." I said.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh my gosh guys that's her! Quick get out!" She screamed at us.

Duncan and I quickly ran outside and hid in a bush. We heard little squeaks and screams and then the back door opened.

Katie and Sadie sat down in lawn chairs and started talking about nothing.

"Can't she just get to the point?" Duncan whispered and for once I agreed, Sadie needed to tell her and if she chickened out I wouldn't be happy.

"Katie, I really need to tell you something." Sadie said. "It's really big and I don't want you to be freaked out by it."

"Sadie, what is it? Are you an alien?" Katie said, was she really that dumb?

"No Katie, but I am…" She paused for a long time.

"Katie, I'm a lesbian." She said while looking her dead in the eye.

"Wow." Katie said, shocked.

"There's more Katie. I think I like you, like _like _you. And its okay if you don't like me back, it's just I really wanted to tell you."

"Oh Sadie." She hugged her friend. "Thank you for telling me. I don't know if I like girls though."

Sadie looked upset.

"But….I think I might just like you." Katie said finally.

"HA!" I screamed at Duncan, then covering my mouth. I forgot Katie thought we left.

Duncan laughed and we both walked out of the bushes.

"I thought you two left." Katie said giving us a 'what the hell are you doing here' look.

Before I could say anything, Sadie said, "They helped me confess to you."

Katie smiled, "Oh! I see!"

"They're staying at my house for the night too." Sadie said.

"Cool! Well how about we all watch a movie?" Katie said while grabbing Sadie's hand.

"Sounds great." I said, smiling. Duncan muttered something that we all took as a yes.

After the movie Katie went home and Sadie went to bed. Through the guest room window I could see Duncan sitting looking up at the sky.

I walked out there and said, "I guess you were wrong."

"Yeah yeah, so what?" He muttered.

I needed to know the answer to my question. It was bugging me all day.

"Let's play truth or dare." I suggested, I was getting my answer one way or another.

He looked at me confused, sighed and said, "Fine. Only because I'm super bored and playing with would be fun."

I rolled my eyes. "Ladies first. Truth or dare Duncan?"

He thought for a while, "Dare."

I knew he would pick that. "I dare you to answer my earlier question." His face went blank, he knew the question, I knew the question, but he only knew the answer.

After what felt like years of silence, he said, "You better sit down, Princess."

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Review please! :3**


	4. The Sporto Who Sucks At Sports Preview

**A/N: Hey guys! This a preview of the next chapter of **_**With Love From Gwen!**_** I haven't posted in this story for a while so I thought I'd just you a sneak peak! Duncan tells us his little secret and its big! Anyway it's kinda heavy so beware for the heaviness! **

**Review and the full chapter will be out by….well soon!**

Courtney's POV

I sat down next to Duncan. I had had no idea what he was going to say. I half expected it to be some lame-ass excuse but the way he looked made me reconsider.

"A week after TDI I went skateboarding with some of my friends. Everything was going good until I wiped out pretty bad at the skate park. It turned out I broke my arm." He stated. "So I went to the doctor and gave me some oxycontin for the pain. Now I didn't hang out with the best crowd back then because some of my friends asked if they could snort it."

"Snort it? How?" I asked, I really didn't know much about drugs, I never knew anyone who did them and I never watched those shows on TV about drug usage. All I knew was that they could kill you and severely damage your body.

"Oxycontin are painkillers, mostly for broken arms and stuff like that. They are little pills and if you crush them and snort it you get high." He explained. "I don't know what I was thinking but I let them and they told me to. I was hesitate but I thought 'It's just this once' but it wasn't just that once. It felt so good, like all my troubles were gone just proof. I didn't need to worry about school, college, juvie, money, anything. I started doing it daily every morning and night. Before I went out I would snort it. Then my broken arm healed and I was out of supply. I started buying it for people on the streets. I tried to hide my addition from my family because I knew they would just bitch me out for it, but they found out about it when I started community college. My mother sent me to rehab and I got better with months of being there. I cut off all connections with those friends and made new ones like Ethan. I hide that from them for three years. And now I've been sober for two years and counting. I moved in with Ethan last January and lived there ever since."

I just stared at him. I didn't even notice I was crying until I could feel the tears running down my face. I felt horrible. I always assumed I was some fling with Duncan but he couldn't call me because he was mess.

"I wanted to call you. I did. Just so much happened, I didn't want to bring you into it. I'm sorry." Duncan said, while looking down.

Duncan really matured. He learned from his mistakes and was strong enough to overcome his problems.

"I think…." I started. "You're very brave." I smiled and wiped my eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I understand. I think it's great you overcame your obstacles instead of just running away from them."

Duncan smiled. "Thanks." Duncan flicked a coin my way, and I actually caught it. "You can have it if you want." He said while walking away. I looked down at the coin. It was gold and was bigger than a quarter and had a triangle on it. Inside the triangle read "II YEARS RECOVERY" in caps. It also read on the edges "TO THINE OWN SELF BE TRUE". I flipped the coin over on the back there was a prayer, a short prayer but meaningful. I smiled and held back tears.

**A/N: I told you it was heavy! So if you're confused about the coin, basically when you're in recovery you get coins (EX: one month, 9 months, one year) to symbolize how long you've been in recovery (in this case two years) so Duncan has these coins and he gives his two years coin to Courtney (which is a big deal :D) SO yeah that explains it! If you're also wondering why do a drug like oxycontin I wanted to do a drug that's easy to get your hands on basically and also one that wouldn't get Duncan arrested (EX: Meth, Cocaine) The first idea was to have Duncan be on crack then make him get arrested and then get better, but I decided to skip Duncan in prison Haha :D Plus, I didn't know how Duncan would get the crack so that was another flaw in the first draft. The full chapter should be out veryyyy soon (most likely Saturday night) so this is just to tide you over. **

**Review!**


	5. The Sporto Who Sucks At Sports

**A/N: Hey guys! This a preview of the next chapter of **_**With Love From Gwen!**_** I haven't posted in this story for a while so I thought I'd just you a sneak peak! Duncan tells us his little secret and its big! Anyway it's kinda heavy so beware for the heaviness! **

**Review and the full chapter will be out by….well soon!**

Courtney's POV

I sat down next to Duncan. I had had no idea what he was going to say. I half expected it to be some lame-ass excuse but the way he looked made me reconsider.

"A week after TDI I went skateboarding with some of my friends. Everything was going good until I wiped out pretty bad at the skate park. It turned out I broke my arm." He stated. "So I went to the doctor and gave me some oxycontin for the pain. Now I didn't hang out with the best crowd back then because some of my friends asked if they could snort it."

"Snort it? How?" I asked, I really didn't know much about drugs, I never knew anyone who did them and I never watched those shows on TV about drug usage. All I knew was that they could kill you and severely damage your body.

"Oxycontin are painkillers, mostly for broken arms and stuff like that. They are little pills and if you crush them and snort it you get high." He explained. "I don't know what I was thinking but I let them and they told me to. I was hesitate but I thought 'It's just this once' but it wasn't just that once. It felt so good, like all my troubles were gone just proof. I didn't need to worry about school, college, juvie, money, anything. I started doing it daily every morning and night. Before I went out I would snort it. Then my broken arm healed and I was out of supply. I started buying it for people on the streets. I tried to hide my addition from my family because I knew they would just bitch me out for it, but they found out about it when I started community college. My mother sent me to rehab and I got better with months of being there. I cut off all connections with those friends and made new ones like Ethan. I hide that from them for three years. And now I've been sober for two years and counting. I moved in with Ethan last January and lived there ever since."

I just stared at him. I didn't even notice I was crying until I could feel the tears running down my face. I felt horrible. I always assumed I was some fling with Duncan but he couldn't call me because he was mess.

"I wanted to call you. I did. Just so much happened, I didn't want to bring you into it. I'm sorry." Duncan said, while looking down.

Duncan really matured. He learned from his mistakes and was strong enough to overcome his problems.

"I think…." I started. "You're very brave." I smiled and wiped my eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I understand. I think it's great you overcame your obstacles instead of just running away from them."

Duncan smiled. "Thanks." Duncan flicked a coin my way, and I actually caught it. "You can have it if you want." He said while walking away. I looked down at the coin. It was gold and was bigger than a quarter and had a triangle on it. Inside the triangle read "II YEARS RECOVERY" in caps. It also read on the edges "TO THINE OWN SELF BE TRUE". I flipped the coin over on the back there was a prayer, a short prayer but meaningful. I smiled and held back tears.

**A/N: I told you it was heavy! So if you're confused about the coin, basically when you're in recovery you get coins (EX: one month, 9 months, one year) to symbolize how long you've been in recovery (in this case two years) so Duncan has these coins and he gives his two years coin to Courtney (which is a big deal :D) SO yeah that explains it! If you're also wondering why do a drug like oxycontin I wanted to do a drug that's easy to get your hands on basically and also one that wouldn't get Duncan arrested (EX: Meth, Cocaine) The first idea was to have Duncan be on crack then make him get arrested and then get better, but I decided to skip Duncan in prison Haha :D Plus, I didn't know how Duncan would get the crack so that was another flaw in the first draft. The full chapter should be out veryyyy soon (most likely Saturday night) so this is just to tide you over. **

**Review!**

**A/N: Hi hi! So that was where the preview ended if you were wondering. So if you read the preview you should start from here!**

The next morning I woke up at 8:47 A.M. I got dressed in a grey ruffled skirt and a pink tank top. I pinned back my hair with barrettes. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, did my makeup and packed my stuff from Sadie's guest room. I walked downstairs into the living room with my bag in my hand and noticed Duncan still sleeping on the couch. I checked the time. It was now 9:23 A.M. and we needed to get on the road soon.

I checked the list of people Gwen gave me. Tyler didn't live far. He lived in Hemmingway Village….

Just then Duncan woke up, "Hey." He said while blinking.

"Morning. We should get going soon. Tyler lives in Hemmingway which is an hour away, maybe we could even get through two letters in one day." I stated while looking at the paper from Gwen.

"Alright. I need to change first." He said while walking to the bathroom. It was almost awkward to see him because of what happened before. He gave me something that means a lot but we only just started being with each other again.

Duncan came out ten minutes later ready to leave.

"Bye guys, we'll miss you!" Katie shouted as we walked out the door.

"Yeah! Thanks guys!" Sadie shouted and waved.

Duncan gave a small wave and I smiled and waved.

We got in the car and drove off.

After moments of silence I said, "Thank you. For the coin."

"You're welcome." Duncan replied.

"But I don't think I should have it. You should keep it."

"I wasn't doing anything with it. Just keep it."

"But it symbolizes your recovery. Aren't you proud of that?"

"Well, yeah but I don't need that_. I_ know _I'm_ better and I don't need a coin to prove it."

I didn't reply. We silently listened to music for a half hour or so. I looked out the window and saw a cemetery. My eyes went wide.

"Duncan, turn into that cemetery." I said calmly.

"What? We have to see Tyler. We still have a lot of driving to do—"

"Now." I said.

Duncan groaned and turned into the cemetery.

I hopped out of the car and ran to the hill. And I found it there.

Gwen's grave.

Gwen's grave was right on top of the hill and under a tree. She was next to her Uncle Benny and her Grandma Tara. Her grave stone read "Here Lies Gwen Nicole Frank. Loving Daughter. Loving Sister. Loving Friend. May 29, 2012.

I bit my lip and started to cry. She was gone. I guess I didn't have much time to really realize she was never coming back. My best friend was gone. She was in the ground.

Duncan ran towards me after a few moments of crying.

"What is wrong with you—" Then he saw the grave and looked down. "I'm sorry."

I didn't answer. I just wanted to talk to Gwen. So I did.

"Gwen, I'm delivering the letters, like you asked. It's a-it's going great." I sighed. "I'm glad the tree is giving you shade. I know you always hated being in the sun for too long." I wiped my face. "I really miss you. I wish you were still here because I love you so much."

Gwen's grave was put two hours away from her house because this is where she originally came from and the cemetery here is beautiful. It had beautiful trees and flowers. Gwen's grave was grey and round like a grave should be. There were flowers all around it most likely from her family.

"Gwen….I'm so sorry I don't have any flowers for you." I sniffled. I stood up took one last look at Gwen walked down the hill with Duncan close behind.

The rest of the ride to Tyler's house was silent but the radio lightly playing in the background. We reached his house at 11:56 A.M.

Duncan knocked on the door. A moment later a little middle-aged woman with glasses and short hair answered the door.

"Hello? Can I help you?" said the woman.

"We're looking for Tyler. Is he home?" Duncan asked.

"I'm afraid not. He's at work. He works down at the sports bar Kenny's, right down the street. You can't miss it! But you two look familiar…" She said.

"We're Tyler's friends. Thanks for the location." Duncan said while walking down to the car again.

I smiled at the woman and walked away.

…..

Duncan and I drove to Kenny's and it took less than five minutes. We walked right in. The bar was small but was packed. Baseball was on the TV and jerseys form all different teams and sports hung on the wall and loud drunks were everywhere. Why would someone be getting drunk right now? It's lunch time.

Duncan walked up to the bar. "Hey, we're looking for Tyler. We hear he works here." He asked the bartender.

The bartender coughed and said, "Yeah, he's on his lunch break over there." And pointed to the brown haired man eating a sandwich. We walked up to him.

Before we could say anything Tyler said, "DUNCAN! COURTNEY!" and hugged us. "It's been so long! What brings you guys here? I didn't know you were still together!"

"Hey Tyler. Yeah it has. We have a message." Duncan pulled me closer to him. "Yeah, we're totally still together." Duncan said while smirking.

I pushed him away. "No we are not." I pulled out the envelope that said 'Tyler'.

I explained what we were doing there and who the letter was form and handed it to him.

"Wow. I can't believe it." He said while opening his letter. He read it within a few minutes.

"Thanks for being it to me guys. It means a lot." He said.

"Well it was great to see you again Tyler." Duncan stated. "See you around I guess."

"Wait," Tyler said. "Ugh…Have you guys seen Lindsay yet?" He looked down.

"No. We've only seen Katie and Sadie." Duncan said.

"Well, when you see Lindsay can you give her this?" He said and handed me a piece of paper with his number on it.

"We lost touch after TDI but I'd really like to talk to her again."

"We can do that." I said, "It's no problem."

Tyler smiled. "Thanks guys. Come back anytime."

We left and waved.

Across from Kenny's there was a small flower shop. I smiled and ran in with Duncan on my tail.

I saw beautiful flowers but the one that really stuck out to me were the white and dark blue roses in a heart shape. They were perfect. I brought it up to the counter and paid when Duncan said, "I want to help pay for those." I smiled and nodded we put down our money.

We reached the cemetery and walked up the hill with the roses in our hands. We draped the roses around Gwen's grave and made it look really pretty. I felt like I could feel Gwen smiling down at us. I hugged and Duncan and thanked him and we walked down the hill and back to the car.

**A/N: Cheesyyy! I have been really cheesy lately with both my stories lol. Thank you for reading and the next chapter should be out soon!**

**Review please!**


	6. The Funniest Guy Around &The Surfer Girl

**A/N: I am so sorry! This chapter is super late and I hope none of you were expecting this soon! Anyway I really like this chapter! This chapter is probably my favorite out of all of the other ones so far at least. Thank you for the suggestions for the story and the nice comments they are greatly appertained! **

**I have decided I will update this story Mondays and Saturdays. Twice a week? That sound good? Good!**

**Fun Fact: I was so close to making Duncan and Courtney kiss, but then I was like "Nah!" but it will happen soon, this is a DXC story after all….**

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

Courtney's POV

Duncan and I slept in the car that night. It was so uncomfortable for two reasons: 1. the seats weren't comfy, and 2. Duncan was sleeping inches away from me. He fell asleep really quickly. How could he do that? I couldn't get comfortable to save my life!

I made it through the night with a grand total of three hours of sleep when we needed to get on the move again.

"Princess, get up we need to go." Duncan said while shaking me to wake up. I groaned. "Bridgette and Geoff aren't too far."

Geoff and Duncan were really good friends on the island and he seemed a little excited to be seeing him again. Bridgette and were friends too so I was excited to see how they were doing.

I sat up. "Okay. Let's go." I yawned and we started driving.

I tried to go back to sleep on the ride. Honestly, Duncan could have just let me sleep; he really didn't need me to be awake. I couldn't fall back asleep anyway; I was excited to see Bridgette.

"I have a question." Duncan said after a few minutes of small talk.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"How did you and Gwen become_ friends?" _

I sat there, thinking. "Well, I remember correctly, she transferred to my school after TDI." That was right. I could never forget how Gwen and I became friends. Gwen's mom got a job in my district and they had to move. Gwen started at my school just as the election was starting.

No one's POV

"_Vote Courtney for Student Council President! Don't fret it, you won't regret it!" Courtney shouted through her megaphone. She smiled and handed out buttons and cupcakes while saying 'Vote Courtney!'_

"_Courtney?" A voice said behind her._

_Courtney looked over with a smile. Courtney always smiled for elections. Smiles meant votes and votes meant winning. Courtney smile soon faded into a confused look. "Gwen? What are you doing at my school?"_

_Gwen looked down. "I transferred. I didn't know you went here." After an awkward silence Gwen said, "So the election huh?"_

_Courtney smiled, she loved when people brought up the election. "Yup! I'm in the lead too! I think being on TDI is making people want to vote for me."_

_Gwen laughed and noticed Courtney was passing out her buttons and cupcakes all alone. "Courtney," Courtney looked up. "Do you want help? I could pass out cupcakes or something."_

_Courtney was hesitate. She never had anyone help her with the election. It was always all her. Courtney never really thought much of Gwen, they never talked on or off the island and Courtney was Team Owen when it came to the finale. "Alright. Grab some buttons." _

Courtney's POV

I smiled to myself. "She helped me with the election. She helped me win. I never asked her to help, she just did. She was truly a great person."

I started remembering more and more of Gwen.

No one's POV

"_I totally failed that test." Gwen said walking out of history class with her best friend._

"_C'mon Gwen, you're so smart. You didn't fail." Courtney said with a bounce in her step._

_Gwen stopped at her locker, opened it, and pulled her Algebra textbook out. "Yes, I did. But I won't let that get me down. Trent is coming to see me today." Gwen smiled._

_Courtney smiled back. The only time her best friend let out a true smile was when Trent was around. Courtney loved seeing her best friend happy and smiling. "So what's the plan for the lovebirds?" Courtney said mockingly as the friends walked to lunch._

"_Just hanging out at my house. I feel bad because he has to drive all that way to my place, but he never seems to mind too much."_

_Courtney gave a fake smile. She always worried about Gwen's relationship with Trent. Trent lived hours away and she always was afraid of the day Trent would end it. Gwen would never because she completely head over heels for him. "Sounds fun. You'll need to IM me the details after."_

Courtney's POV

I held back tears. She loved Trent so much. They were so cute together. Remembering Gwen in love bought back a painful memory….

No one's POV

_Courtney sat patting her friend's back while they hugged. Tears went down Gwen's face and she looked like a mess._

_Gwen had not even told Courtney what had happened. She just came in Courtney's room in tears and Courtney knew._

_Trent broke up with Gwen._

_Courtney was saying "shh I know." To Gwen while she cried and cried._

_Gwen stayed the night at Courtney's that night. They had a chick flick marathon by the firplace with hot chocolate and popcorn. They cuddled up on Courtney's couch with their blankets and gossiped and laughed. _

_Gwen and Courtney fell asleep around five in the morning that night. When they woke up they were both still tired but managed to get up and say goodbye to each other._

_Gwen and Courtney hugged. "Thank you." Gwen said to Courtney. _

_Courtney smiled. "You're welcome." Courtney replied and broke the hug._

Courtney's POV

I smiled. It was funny, how could such a bad memory turn out to be a good one? Gwen and Trent stayed friends after that and when we went to college Trent went to a nearby college. I always thought they would get back together. I guess it was too late for that.

Gwen was never one to be in other people's business. She did ask me about Duncan a lot.

No one's POV

"_So has Mr. Mohawk called you yet?" Gwen asked while flipping through one of Courtney's Seventeen magazines._

"_No and if he did, I wouldn't answer." Courtney replied while painting her toenails neon pink._

"_Courtney, you don't have to lie to me. We both know you would hook up with him if he called you."_

"_I would not. School Presidents don't hook up with guys like Duncan."_

"_Then don't you want to be the first? It could go down in history!" Gwen laughed._

_Courtney rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't want to be known as the first school president to do Duncan. Gross."_

"_I do have a question though." _

"_What is it?"_

"_Just wondering, did he ever say 'I love you'?_

_Courtney looked down. He didn't. "No." It made her upset that he never did, because she always felt something. Something that maybe was love._

"_Then, he's a chicken because he totally loved you." Gwen said._

_Courtney smiled. _I'd love to believe you Gwen s_he thought._

Courtney's POV

I remembered very clearly when Gwen said that. Her words always stuck in my head. I was thinking more of Gwen when Duncan said, "Here we are. Elmswood Apartments." Duncan parked the car and we both stepped out.

I looked up at the building in front of me. The apartments weren't all that nice looking, it wasn't the worst building I had ever seen but it was pretty bad. Why were Geoff and Bridgette living here?

We walked up the steps to apartment 34B. We reached the door and Duncan clicked the doorbell.

After a few moments of waiting, a blonde boy with a buzz cut opened the door. It was Geoff.

"Hey Geoff!" Duncan said, he sounded really excited. Geoff was his best friend on the island; it was cute how happy he was.

"Duncan? Dude is that you?" Geoff looked down at me. Why was everyone so much taller than me? "Courtney too? Guys, it's great to see you! Come on in!"

We walked in the apartment. It wasn't in the best shape. You could hear the person on the floor above you walking around.

"Sorry 'bout the mess dudes. We weren't expecting guests." Geoff said sitting on the couch.

"Geoff, who's there?" Bridgette said from the other room.

"Come see, babe. You'll be surprised!" Geoff shouted back.

Bridgette walked in. She looked pretty much the same. Her hair was a bit shorter but not by much. Yup, everything was the same but….

"Holy shit! Are you pregnant!" Duncan shouted at Bridgette.

"Um, well duh?" Bridgette said pointing at her belly. Her stomach was huge it looked like she would pop any second. "Courtney!" Bridgette said hugging me, I hugged her back.

"Hey Bridge! How are you?" I asked her smiling.

"I'm great! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm glad it's summer college is stressing me out."

Bridgette looked over at Duncan and Geoff who already turned on Sports. "Courtney, do you want to go get coffee? We can catch up, I really want to know what I've missed since TDI."

"Alright." I replied. "Duncan, Bridgette and I are going for coffee. We'll be back." I walked closer to Duncan so Geoff and Bridgette wouldn't hear, "Give Geoff his letter while I'm gone." I grabbed Bridgette's letter, and put it in my bag.

"Aye eye, Captain." Duncan replied and I walked outside with Bridgette.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Bridgette said with tears in her eyes. She was good friends with Gwen.

"I know its weird living without her. She was the best friend I'd ever had." I replied and handed her the letter.

"Thanks," Bridgette sniffed, "I'll read it when I get back."

I smiled. "Well, let's just change the subject. So you're having a baby? Wow."

"Yeah, the doctor said it should come sometime next week. I'm so scared." Bridgette admitted.

"You'll do fine. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl. We decided her name will be Sophie." Bridgette smiled. "It'll be hard though, Geoff and I just got jobs to pay for food and school and to support Sophie. We're both starting at community college next year. My parents are barely helping with money, we're just lucky his parents are paying our rent."

"Bridgette, you're strong, this is nothing. You're underestimating yourself." I stated.

"Thanks Courtney." She said and drank her mocha frap. Bridgette suddenly stopped and stared off into space.

"Uh… Earth to Bridgette?"

"Courtney, my water just broke. Take me to the hospital." Bridgette said calmly.

My eyes went wide. "Oh…oh god! Uh..Let's…let's go!" I stuttered and helped move Bridgette quickly to the car.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh FUCK! _I thought.

I put Bridgette in the back seat and got in the front and drove off. I was speeding but I really didn't care.

"AHHHH! C-Courtney! Call Ge-Geoff!" Bridgette breathed.

"Oh shit! Right rigtht!" I got out my phone and dialed Duncan.

It rang a few times.

_Duncan I swear to God if you don't pick up your damn phone I am leaving you here and stealing your car._

"What? Geoff and I are playing Call of Duty." I heard him say sassily.

"BRIGETTE IS HAVING HER FUCKING BABY! GET OF THE HOSIPITAL NOW BEFORE I PUT YOU THERE!" I shouted and hung up. "Sorry Bridgette."

Bridgette smiled and nodded then screamed in pain.

We reached the hospital before Duncan and Geoff. I ran up to the counter. "Hi! Um, my friend is in labor!"

"Alright, fill out this paperwork while we get her a room." The nurse said and got Bridgette in a wheelchair and wheeled her away.

"Can't I go in?" I asked.

"Sorry only family or the father." The nurse said.

I sighed and sat in the waiting room and filled out Bridgette's paperwork.

Ten minutes later, Duncan and Geoff came running in. I waved them over.

"Courtney! Is she okay?" Geoff asked me as they ran over to me.

"She's fine. They got her a room ten minutes ago. I'm not allowed in, but you are." Geoff ran to the nurse. "Wait!" He turned back around. "You need to fill out this paperwork, you know more about Bridgette than I do." He sighed and sat next to me and Duncan took the other seat next to me.

Geoff finished the paperwork a few minutes later and ran to Bridgette's room.

"Technically, we could go now." Duncan said.

"I'm not leaving Bridgette, besides I want to see her baby."

"I thought you'd say that." He sighed, "I'm taking a nap then. Wake me up when she has the kid."

I looked at the clock, 10:35 P.M. already? "Okay."

"Courtney?" I heard a voice say.

I groaned. I opened my eyes to see Geoff.

"Courtney, it's 8:00 A.M. Bridgette had the baby two hours ago but we decided to let you sleep." Duncan was snorting on the chair next to me. "Do you want to see Sophie?"

"Yeah, of course!" I said, still half-asleep. I elbowed Duncan and walked with Geoff.

"Ow!" Duncan shouted as I was walking away. He got up and followed.

Bridgette smiled at us as we walked in her room. Geoff and I smiled back, while Duncan had an angry look from being woken up. She didn't say anything she just handed me Sophie.

Sophie was sleeping but she was beautiful. A few blonde hairs on her hair and fair skin, she was Bridgette and Geoff's child.

I was so wrapped up in Sophie's beauty I didn't notice Duncan stood behind me looking at her the same way I did. I was shocked, Duncan would never look at a kid that way, and then again I'd never seen him with a kid before. I could feel the room get awkward and I realizing I was holding Sophie for too long. I quickly handed her back and apologized. Bridgette gave a smile.

"Bridgette, we should get going. But congratulations." I smiled.

"Thanks Courtney, for everything, " Bridgette scribbled a number on a some paper next to her, "Call me something okay? I missed talking to you."

"Defiantly."

I hugged Bridgette while Geoff and Duncan said goodbye. Duncan and I walked out together.

"Didn't expect that, huh?" Duncan laughed.

I laughed too. "Nope, I also didn't except you to like babies." I replied.

"What? Who said I liked babies?" Duncan said while looking away.

"Don't even try that! I know you liked Sophie. You looked at her the same way I did."

"Think what you want Princess." Duncan said as he unlocked the door and got in the car.

_I will._ I thought and hopped in the car.

**A/n: Review please!**


	7. The Wannabe

**A/N: Your eyes do not deceive you! With Love from Gwen has a new chapter after like 5678364332 years! I guess this chapter is kind of short for WLFG but I like how it came out. It gets intense at first then gets funnier so yeah! :P**

**Warnings: I think "Shit" is said. Twice. But that's it.**

**Update: This story takes way longer to write then Hurt so this should be updated once a week on Thursdays now. I'm sorry but I get writer's block on this story VERY easily. I'll try to go as fast as possible without making crap.**

**Next Person: Lindsay, we're going to New York City!**

**Answering a question: So a lot of you are asking me, "Are we going to see what Gwen said to the campers in the letters?" Honestly, I wasn't planning on it. Maybe I will, but it would probably be the last chapter. All I'm saying is we're going to see one person's letter…..**

**Lastly: Review!**

Courtney's POV 11:48 A.M.

"Beth is the last person who still lives in Canada." I told Duncan while checking the sheet. "So she's the best bet."

"Alright, then we're going to the U.S?" He asked, stopping at the stop light.

"Yup, and a LOT of people live there." I sighed. "I hope we can get to everyone by the end of summer."

"I'm sure we can, what happened to the Courtney that refused defeat?"

"She met Gwen." I smiled. Gwen had really changed me, and I changed her. I got more laid back when I started hanging out with Gwen, when I was around Gwen, it was almost the same feeling I got around Duncan. Calm.

"She really changed you?" He asked.

"Yeah, her personality grew on me, and stuck." I still acted the same as my sixteen year old self, but more Gwen-like too. Gwen and I got in fights all the time but we always needed each other in the end. We couldn't stay mad at each other.

"I don't believe she changed you _completely."_ He said.

"Well, no one changes _completely,_ but maybe now that she's gone…" I looked down. "I'll go back to my old self."

"Do you want to go back to your old self?"

"I…don't know."

"You don't know? It's a pretty simple question."

"For now, I just want to stop…being sad."

Duncan dropped the topic after I said that. I have been sad before, everyone has, but this is the longest I've ever been sad. This may sound terrible but I wasn't this said when my grandmother passed away two years ago. Thinking about how I'm going to go back to school and Gwen won't be there, and she won't be at her house, or on this planet. She's just gone. I will never see her again. She won't be there on my wedding day, being my maid of honor, she won't see my first child, and I was going to make her the godmother. She won't be there for my birthdays or parties, and our kids won't ever know each other and become great friends like we always said they would.

Gwen could never meet her true love, she could never get married and have kids, or find a job that she loved, or turn old and die peacefully with her husband.

"I wish it was me." I whispered.

"What?" Duncan asked.

I looked up, and wiped my tears. "I wish it was me, instead of her!" I screamed. "Why did it have to be her?! _She could have done so much! _She could have changed the world." I cried. "She wanted to help people, help the environment, and she could have done it! I believed in her, she could have done it. _She would have done it…." _

Duncan slammed the breaks.

"Wha—"I started

"Don't ever say that." He said looking down. "Don't ever say you wish it was you." He looked up. "I know you're sad, Courtney, and angry and just depressed. _But you can't blame yourself for her death. _There is no reason to say things like that!" He yelled. "Gwen wouldn't want you to trade places with her." He sighed. "You go on with your life thinking it was your fault. Besides if anything, _I think you kept her alive longer." _He started driving again.

I was silent.

"_I think you kept her alive longer."_

…

After about two hours of silent driving we made it to Beth's house.

Duncan and I hopped out of the car and started towards Beth's front door.

Duncan rang the bell and a little girl opened the door.

"Hi there. We're friends of Beth, is she home?" I asked the little girl.

"Bethany? I'll check." The little girl replied and shut the door.

"The house is pretty big, huh?" Duncan said eyeing the house. "Didn't know Beth was living large."

"Don't steal anything!" I told him then cupped my hands over my mouth.

He laughed. "Don't worry, Princess, I wasn't planning on getting arrested."

"Sorry, force of habit." I replied, blushing.

The door clicked open and a blonde, skinny girl with glasses on opened the door. "Duncan? Courtney?"

"Hey, this girl recognizes us! So does a Beth live here?" Duncan asked her.

"Duncan! I'm Beth!" Beth screamed then laughed. "I guess it's been a while since we last saw each other, its okay I wouldn't recognize me either."

"Beth, you look…different." I managed to say, Beth got much prettier. She looked worried. "Oh! I mean good different! You look good!"

"_Really good."_ Duncan said smirking.

I rolled my eyes.

"Aw, thanks guys! Sorry, where are my manners? Please come in!" She said cheerfully.

"Thanks." I replied bluntly. Beth is _too_ happy. I started walking behind Beth but didn't hear footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Duncan stare at Beth in front of me. "Ugh! Duncan, let's go!" I snapped at him.

"Oh…right!" He said and ran towards me.

"Checking out Beth, huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why, jealous?" He replied coolly.

"No!" I scoffed and walked ahead of him.

We reached the kitchen, and it was beautiful. It was all white and possibly the cleanest kitchen I have ever seen in my entire life.

"You both can take a seat at the table. Do you want anything to drink?" Beth asked.

Duncan and I took seats across from each other. "I'll have water, thanks." I told Beth.

"Root-beer." Duncan said.

Beth nodded at us and handed Duncan a can of root-beer and handed me a water bottle, then took the seat next to me. "It's great to see you both, but what are you doing here?"

"We're actually here to deliver some bad news." I told Beth and looked down.

"What happened?" Beth asked worryingly.

"Gwen recently passed away." Duncan told her.

"That's terrible!" Beth gasped.

_No shit Sherlock,_ I thought.

"We're here because Gwen wanted to give you something." Duncan continued.

"Really? Why me?" Beth asked.

"She wanted us to give something to _everyone_ on Total Drama_, not just you."_ I said sassily, while pulling out the letter, and sliding it to her across the table.

"A letter from her?" Beth questioned.

I rolled my eyes. _Again, no shit Sherlock. _I thought.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I think I'll read this in private." Beth said while put the letter in her bag. "But I do have a question, why did Gwen want you two to deliver the letters?"

I explained how Gwen and I were best friends after the show and Duncan _practically begged_ me to come.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Beth asked.

"Duncan's car." I sighed.

"It's a five star joint." Duncan winked.

Beth giggled. _Oh please._ I thought.

"You two can stay here! We have guest rooms upstairs, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind." Beth exclaimed.

"Really? That would be great, right Princess?" Duncan asked me smugly. He knew I didn't like her.

"Yeah….great." I fake smiled.

"Aw, I can't believe you two are still dating!" Beth stated.

"Wha-" I started.

"We're not dating." Duncan said blandly.

"Oh, my bad." Beth said. Just then the door clicked open. "That must be my dad, I'll ask him if you both can stay here!" She said running off to her father.

"Everyone thinks we're dating." I sighed.

"It's not _that_ bad." Duncan smiled.

Before I could reply to that, Beth came running back, "My dad said yes! Come up stairs, I'll show you your rooms!"

…

"Oh man! I have work soon." Beth said after showing us around the house. "Sorry guys, my summer hob awaits. But feel free to make yourself at home or go to the local places while I'm gone."

"Alright." Duncan said grabbing his keys.

"See you guys later!" Beth said waving and walking out the door.

"So where to, Princess?" Duncan asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Alright! Look! A carnival!" Duncan screamed and did a sharp turn.

After driving around looking at Beth's town, we finally found something worth doing.

Duncan parked the car and we both got out.

"What's first?" I asked.

"Matterhorn!" He yelled, took my hand and ran to the ride. He was such a little kid.

After the Matterhorn, we decided to play some games.

"Knock the bottles over and win a prize!" The man shouted. "You there," He pointed at Duncan. "I bet you your girlfriend would like a prize! Or do you think you can't do it?"

"We're not—" I started but Duncan was already half his way over there. I chased after him.

"How much?" He asked.

"Five bucks for three balls." The man answered.

Duncan pulled out a five dollar bill. "Watch this!" He told me.

Duncan threw his first ball. Miss. Duncan threw his second ball. Hit one. Duncan threw his last ball. Miss.

"Oh, I'm watching." I giggled.

"Shut up. It's totally rigged. " He mumbled.

I put down a five. "I'll try." I said proudly.

"Give it your best shot, Miss." The man said handing me the balls.

"Thank you." I said. I threw my first ball. Hit two. Threw my second ball. Miss. Threw my third ball. Hit all. "Well, well. Look at that, Duncan."

Duncan crossed his arms and turned away.

"Aw, don't be like that," I giggled. "Which one do you want?"

He turned back. "I'll take the pink elephant."

"That one, sir." I pointed to the medium sized elephant.

"There you are Miss. Have a good day." He said and handed me the prize.

"Here is your pink elephant." I giggled and handed it to Duncan.

He took it. "Courtney, guess what?"

"Hm?" We both started walking again, it was getting pretty dark.

He handed me the elephant. "Surprise! I got this for you!"

I laughed. "Thanks. It means a lot."

"Ladies and gentlemen the fireworks display will be starting in five minutes." The speaker said.

"Oh fireworks!" I said. "Let's go!" I grabbed Duncan's hand and ran to the grass.

Duncan and I sat in the grass and waited for the fireworks to start.

"You seemed pretty excited about the fireworks." He said.

"Yeah, I love fireworks." I replied.

After I said that, Duncan just stared at me, smiling. I looked over. "Heh, what?" I asked.

Then he did something I thought he would never do again.

Duncan _kissed_ me.

He pulled away. "Heh….sorry." He half-chuckled and turned back to the fireworks that had just started.

**A/N: Review!**


	8. The Dumb Princess

**A/N: OH MY GOSH. I'M SO SORRY. HERE IT IS AFTER MONTHS, WE MEET LINDSAY. I LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I'M SORRY THIS TOOK 6789987543 YEARS TO COMPLETE. I FEEL BAD. BUT HERE IT IS. I HOPE YOU DON'T HATE ME. I REALLY HOPE NOTHING EVER TAKES ME THIS LONG TO DO EVER AGAIN. HGHKLKJH I'M JUST SORRY.**

**Tumblr: .com**

**BY THE WAY, DUNCAN IS A CONFIRMED CONTESTANT ON SEASON 5 OF TOTAL DRAMA. WE ALL SAW THAT COMING BUT WHATEVER.**

**ALSO, THE **_With Love From Gwen _**THINGIES MIGHT TIME PASSED. IDK SOMETHING NEW I'M DOING. AND SORRY ABOUT CAPS. JUST SORRY ABOUT THIS WHOLE NOTE AND WHOLE CHAPTER. HOPEFULLY, I GET INTO THE GROVE OF THIS AGAIN.**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE 3**

Courtney's POV 8:41 A.M.

I woke up in a soft, comfy bed.

_Where am I?_ I thought at first. _Right, Beth's guest room._

I yawned and hopped out of bed. The room was extremely nice, my own bathroom, a walk in closet, and this was only a _guest room! _

I walked into the bath and found a note.

_Hi Courtney!_

_I put some towels on the toilet for you, so feel free to take a shower!_

_Breakfast should be ready by the time you come down!_

_~Beth_

I smiled; she really was a sweet person, so why did I hate her?

I took Beth's offer and took a long shower. It felt really good considering I couldn't shower everyday anymore. I was washing my hair when something came back to me.

Duncan kissed me the night before.

_Get ready for an extremely awkward car ride._ I thought. But even though I was thinking about how awkward it would be, I couldn't help but smile. After he kissed me, we sat in silence watching the fireworks. A few times I'd say, "Wow!" and he'd say, "Cool." We drove home and said goodnight, and went into our separate rooms to sleep. Duncan really matured; he respected my space that night, something he wouldn't have done if we were still sixteen.

After my shower, I put on a fresh t-shirt and shorts. I tied my hair up in a pony tail, brushed my teeth, put on makeup, and began to pack my things for my next stop.

I checked the next person on the list. _Lindsay._

I rolled my eyes. I never liked her. You know when nothing is really bad about a person, but you just don't like them because the person is a complete idiot? That's how I felt about Lindsay. I feel like I'm losing brain cells when I'm around her.

Anyway, Lindsay lives in New York City. So America, here I come.

I lugged my suitcase downstairs and left it by the door. I went in Beth's kitchen for breakfast. Beth was eating pancakes.

"Courtney!" Beth said when she saw me. "I made pancakes! I'm not the best cook, but they're descent!" She smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks Beth. I will have some actually."

Beth flipped two pancakes on my plate and handed me some orange juice.

After a few minutes of small talk with Beth, Duncan arrived. He looked dead tired.

"Morning." Duncan yawned while pulling out some milk for himself. "So Courtney, were are we off to next?"

"Lindsay. New York City." I stated.

"Oh wow! Tell her I say hi okay?" Beth said cheerfully.

"We'll tell her." I say.

"We should go though. The trip will be a while." Duncan said, getting up.

I nodded. "Thank you so much Beth. This is seriously so nice of you."

"Oh please! Don't worry about it. Have a good trip!" Beth chimed.

Duncan and I gave our suitcases and head out.

"Yo Princess." Duncan says. "Drive for me would ya?"

"What? Why?"

"I'm dead tired if you haven't noticed. I'm going to nap in the back." He says throwing me the keys.

I catch them and Duncan climbs in the back. I sigh. "Fine." I get in and drive.

_With Love From Gwen_

"_Thank you." Gwen said after reading her poem to her English class._

"_Great job Gwen. Okay next is Lizzie…" Mr. Pickings said, but he voice was slowly drowned out by two other voices._

"_Jesus Christ, that Gwen chick is a total freak." Eric whispered._

"_I know man. Do you hear that poem?" Ethan whispered back chuckling. _

"_Why does she even go here? She has no friends, well except…." Eric stopped in the middle of his sentence._

"_Except me?" Courtney turned around from her seat and smiled cutely. Her cute smile soon turned into an angry face. "I suggest you shut your mouths when talking rudely about my best friend. I'm right here you idiots. And besides, Gwen is going to get an A on that poem, while your poems about your sad lives will get D's. I recommend summer school."_

Courtney's POV

I never told Gwen what happened that day. I smiled to myself because I knew she would have done the same for me. _Would have…if she weren't dead._

"_Hey Court?" Gwen said, relaxing in Courtney's lawn chair, looking at the millions of stars._

"_Yeah?" Courtney replied, sitting up from her chair._

"_What do you think happens when we die?" _

"_That's a random question Gwen. I'm not sure. I guess no one will be ever sure. No one has come back from the dead to tell the tale." _

"_You know I'm not religious, but I really hope Heaven exists." She sighed. "But with Heaven, comes Hell I suppose."_

"_I suppose…Why are we talking about death suddenly?"_

"_No reason, I guess. Just thinking about it. It's just weird to think about, death. When you're dead, you're dead, no going back. You can't die after being dead, so death is forever. And forever…..is forever. That's scary." She paused then looked at Courtney. "Sorry." She giggled. "I'm freaking you out."_

_Courtney smiled. "A little. But I get where your coming from."_

It was weird, I didn't think twice about that conversation until now. I didn't even think about where Gwen actually was. I shed a tear thinking about Gwen in Hell.

_With Love From Gwen_

Hours in the car later, we arrived at the Starbucks we were meeting Lindsay at.

"Duncan, get up." I shook him.

"Hm?" He rubbed his eyes.

"We're here. And we're late so let's go." I said and we walk towards the shop.

_With Love From Gwen_

"Duncan! Courtney! Over here!" Lindsay shouted from a small booth.

Duncan and I shoot in. "Lindsay, it's been a while." I say. Lindsay looked almost exactly the same. Same long blonde locks, same blue eyes, and same body. I was actually surprised she remembered our names.

"Yeah! So what have you two been up to? It's crazy you guys have been dating for so-"

"We-we're not dating." I nervously laughed.

"Sorry! I thought since you guys came together-"

"No, it's fine. We get that a lot." I smiled. "So there's a reason I asked you to meet us actually." I pulled out the letter. "It's about Gwen….she recently passed away."

Lindsay gasped. "Oh no! How?"

"She….had cancer." I say quietly.

"And she wanted you to have this." Duncan chimed in handing her the letter. "She asked us to deliver it."

Lindsay takes the letter and puts it in her purse. "Thank you." She sighed. "I feel bad leaving like this but, I have work. But! You guys should so come! I'm a dancer and backup singer down at Kat's bar."

Before I could reject Duncan says, "We would _love_ to."

Lindsay clapped her hands. "Yay! Let's go!"

_With Love From Gwen_

Lindsay changed into her costume right away, while I waited in her dressing room. Duncan tried to get backstage but the guard said ladies only. I giggled at the thought of Duncan being carried out of there.

Lindsay stepped out. "What do you think? Cute huh?"

Cute wasn't the word. Slutty, flashy, those were the words. Lindsay was wearing a short white dress with white heels. She had angel wings and a halo on her head.

"Yeah. Very cute." I lied. "Oh! I saw Tyler. He uh… wanted me to give this to you." I handed her the paper.

Lindsay's face grew red. "I remember Tyler! He was a cutie! OMG it's his number!" she squealed. "Courtney, could I sing for you? I want to practice, there's a talent scout in the audience tonight! Besides, we have tons of time."

"Go ahead Lindsay." I smile.

Lindsay sings her song over and over again while doing her dance. "Alright Lindsay, I think that's enough. I'm beginning to know this dance." I laugh.

Lindsay smiles. Suddenly, we hear a thump.

Lindsay and I rush out of her room and see all of the dancers huddled in a circle.

"Oh my god! Is Clara okay?" "Someone dial 911!" "Clara, where does it hurt?"

We go to the circle. "What happened?!" Lindsay asks.

"Clara fell down the stairs! We think her leg is broken!" The girl in front of us said.

"Oh no!" Lindsay gasped.

"Girls! We need Clara the whole dance will be wrong without her! Who was Clara's partner?" A woman asked.

"She was my partner!" Lindsay says.

"Lindsay, I'm sorry dear but without Clara, you can't go on." The woman said.

"No! But there's a talent scout tonight! I have to go on!" Lindsay says, tearing up.

"Unless you can find someone who knows this song and dance, I can't let you out there." She says and helps Clara.

Lindsay walks back to her room and cries. I follow. "Lindsay, I'm really sor-"

"Courtney!" She smiles. "You could be my partner!"

"Wha- Lindsay I don't know this dance and song!" I shout.

"No you said you do! You said I did it so many times, you could do it!"

"Well….I was-"

"Courtney. Please. This could be my big break. Please." Lindsay said with cute eyes.

I thought and thought. "Alright…but I think we should go over it a few times."

Lindsay hugged me. "Thank you! Thank you! I'll go get your costume!"

"Costume!?"

_With Love From Gwen_

"Two minutes to curtain! Four minutes ladies!" The stage manger called.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." I whispered.

"Just have fun and don't mess up!" Lindsay whispered back.

"Gee thanks?"

"Places ladies! Thirty seconds!" The manager called.

The curtain opens and I held my breath and ran out with the other girls.

_With Love From Gwen_

"OMG Courtney! You did great!" Lindsay hugged me after the show.

"Well thanks, but you did better." I smiled. "Now let's go back to your dressing room and take this costumes off."

Lindsay opened the door and there was Duncan.

"Duncan! How did you get in here?" I shouted.

"Ex-criminal ring a bell? Nice outfit, Princess." He winked.

My face grew red. "Get out!"

"Blondie, will you give us a sec?" He said to Lindsay.

"Suuure. Take your time." She skipped out and shut the door.

"What?" I say coldly.

"You did good." He smirked and pulled out flowers from behind his back.

I laughed. "You didn't _have to_. But since _you did_, they're very pretty. Thank you." I hugged him.

He began to pull away after a few seconds but I stayed. Then I looked at him and kissed him.

I Pulled away after a while. "But seriously, get out. I need to change."

He smiled. "I'm goin'." And left the room.

Lindsay came in right after. "You liar!" She giggled.

"Huh?"

"You said you weren't dating. But you kissed him!" She laughed. "Well, you two are cute together." She smiled.

"We're not _dating_. It's…complicated." I say.

"Well, he totally likes you, and you're into him _obviously._ Go for it."

"Yeah….maybe I will." I smile.

_With Love From Gwen_

**A/N: Review 3**


End file.
